Summertime
by Faith Donovan
Summary: Things get a little hot at the LAPD when the air conditioning goes out.
1. Chapter 1

One of the worst things about living in Los Angeles was the weather. On any given day in the summer, it could feel hotter than hell, and with the humidity in the air, it was like the seventh circle of hell. The air was so thick that you could cut it with a knife and nothing seemed to do the trick. Air conditioners were working as hard as they could and were barely having an effect; swimming pools and malls were packed full of people; and grocery stores could barely keep ice cream and other cool treats in stock.

The inside of the LAPD provided no sanctuary whatsoever for its workers despite the blasting air conditioning. Several desks inside the Major Crimes division had fans plugged into the nearest outlet and the detectives all sat around sweating as they waited for their next assignment. Since Sharon had her own office, she had decided to turn off the lights but leave the door open to allow the air to circulate. She had drawn her blinds so that the ambient light from the murder room could seep into her private space – not that she was really getting any work done despite the fractional difference in temperature.

Things seemed like they were changing between her and Andy and she wasn't sure what to make of it. On the one hand, she couldn't deny her attraction to the handsome lieutenant; he had the ability to drive her crazy but he had also proven himself to be a man worthy of both her attention and affection. On the other hand, he was her subordinate and having a relationship with him was completely against the rules and out of the questions. Sharon had built her career on following and enforcing rules and regulations; could she really be so hypocritical as to toss the rule book out the window with regards to Andy just because it was convenient? A little voice inside Sharon told her that it was only against the rules if they gotcaught, but then the voice of reason would remind her that it was still against the rules regardless of whether or not they got caught.

She had absolutely no clue what she was going to do about the growing sexual tension between her and Andy and she was worried that the others would start to notice. It would surely be the end of business as usual and of her team's ability to function objectively if things progressed any farther. [i]But only if you get caught…[/i]

Sighing in frustration, Sharon put her pen down and slumped back in her chair. It was too damned hot to concentrate on anything, including the reports at her desk and Andy. She was kicking herself for her choice in wardrobe; a black skirt suit with a turquoise blouse and heels. She had ditched the jacket and rolled up her sleeves first thing in the morning after realizing that the air conditioning wasn't doing much for the heat and shehad even slipped off her heels under her desk; still, it was to no avail. From the looks of it in the murder room, none of her detectives were faring any better. Every member of her squad had rolled up their sleeves and then men had either loosened or completely taken off their ties. She could see beads of sweat and stained armpits across the room and was suddenly very happy to be in the comfort of her own little hell-hole. The only thing missing was a drink with a little umbrella and she would be at the beach…

Her taste buds and brain cried out at the thought of a cold beverage, and soon it was all Sharon could think of. She slipped her shoes on and headed out into the murder room, confirming that her office was in fact a few degrees cooler.

"I'm going to the vending machine… anyone want a soda?", she offered.

It was Andy who responded. "You'll have to go to the one on the first floor… the rest are sold out".

"Of course they are", Sharon replied. "Well, anyone want anything?"

Drink orders rolled in one by one: a diet Coke for Provenza; root beer for Sanchez; Sprite for Andy; regular Coke for Sykes; and orange soda for Tao. All of the heads in the room turned to him as he ordered his drink and he responded by shrugging his shoulders. "What… my kids love it".

Sharon laughed and turned to go when she heard Andy's voice speak up again. "I'll go with you… figured you might need help carrying them back up and I need to take a breather anyway". She did her best to hide the smile that was threatening to spread across her face and nodded in agreement before taking off towards the elevator. Fortunately for Sharon, she missed the look that passed between Andy and Louie Provenza; Provenza gave Andy a sly grin and Andy shot back for him to knock it off.

They walked down the hallway in silence except for the sound of Sharon's heels clacking on the floor. For a fleeting moment, Sharon wondered if the floor would be any colder the rest of the building and she let out a small sigh.

"Penny for your thoughts?", Andy asked as they reached the elevator.

Sharon pressed the down arrow and looked over at Andy. "I was just wondering if the floor would be any colder", she said evenly. After a few seconds passed, she busted out laughing, just as the elevator doors opened. "I'm sorry, it's been a long day", she added as she slid inside. Andy joined her, shaking his head but also taking note of how beautiful Sharon looked when she laughed. There were few things on god's green earth more beautiful than the sight of Sharon Raydor laughing.

As the elevator moved slowly towards the ground floor, Sharon tried her best not to look at Andy. The last thing she wanted was for him to catch her checking him out and so she kept her eyes focused forward. Her prize, she decided, would be watching him from behind as they walked towards the vending machine.

Suddenly, the elevator jerked to a stop and Sharon lurched forward. Andy was there immediately with a hand at her elbow to steady her. "Are you okay?", he asked, despite there not really being a way for her to be injured. Sharon nodded and looked around the elevator.

"There. Hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"That".

"I don't hear anything".

"Precisely. Nothing. The air's not running".

"So the power's out and we're stuck? Great. That's just great".

Sharon turned to look at Andy when he said that and her eyes widened. "No no no, we can't be trapped on an elevator together, no sir", she said. "I'll call the security guard and tell him we're stuck, we'll be moving in no time". It was then that Sharon realized that she didn't have her cell phone; the skirt didn't have pockets and she didn't have her jacket with her. "I left my phone upstairs; Andy, can I borrow yours?".

He scowled a little bit at Sharon before handing over his phone. What exactly had she meant by "We can't be trapped on an elevator together"? She had definitely placed a slight emphasis on the word "we".

Sharon dialed the number to the main switchboard but the call wouldn't go through. After the fourth time, she yanked the iPhone away from her ear in frustration and handed it back to Andy. "No reception", she said as she tried to figure out her next move.

"What exactly did you mean by 'we can't be trapped on an elevator together', Sharon?", Andy asked, unable to keep the question in any longer.

[i]Shit[/i]. Had she really said that? Sharon sighed and dismissed his question. "Nothing. Just that we can't be trapped in an elevator. What if there's a murder?"

Andy knew that she was lying but chose to let the subject go. Clearly he had made Sharon uncomfortable, and that was the last thing he wanted to do. Not only was she his boss, but this was the woman who had started penetrating his thoughts at all hours of the day. He often thought about her in rather unsavory situations, but he also thought about more acceptable ways of showing her his affection. There were days when his concentration flew out the window the moment he laid eyes on her; primarily the days that she wore those skirts that showed off her long, creamy legs. Oh, how he had daydreamt of having those legs wrapped around him or spread before him…

He sighed and pressed his back up against the elevator wall before leaning against it as he slid down onto the floor. "Great. Just great", he muttered. Sharon looked down at him and rolled her eyes. As much as she had the hots for her lieutenant, there were times where he could be downright infuriating. The air in the elevator was hot and muggy and she was in no condition to deal with Andy's bad mood.

"I'm not exactly thrilled about this either, Lieutenant", she snapped, probably a little harsher than strictly necessary.

"I can think of a much better way I'd rather spend my afternoon".

"Need I remind you that you were the volunteered to come with me? I didn't ask for your help".

"Yeah, but you would have bitched about it if someone hadn't offered to help".

As soon as the words left his mouth, Andy was aware that he had stuck his foot in his mouth. It was okay for him to think things like that about Sharon, but it was in no way okay to say any of them out loud. "I'm sorry, Sharon, I didn't mean that", he offered up quickly.

She stared at him for a few seconds, not really sure of what to say. If the words had come from anyone but Andy, they wouldn't have stung so much. In the end, Sharon responded by not saying anything at all. Instead, she followed suit and joined Andy on the floor of the elevator, shutting her eyes and leaning against the wall. He made a move to apologize again but Sharon raised her hand and waived him quiet.


	2. Chapter 2

They remained like that, in silence and on the floor of the elevator for what seemed like hours. Neither one of them had a watch on and so they had no means of knowing what time it was or how long they'd been trapped in the elevator. Eventually, Andy started humming and Sharon found the sound relaxing; so relaxing that she drifted off to sleep for a few minutes. When she woke up, she was hotter than she had been all day and she decided to unbutton the top few buttons of her blouse. She then pulled her hair into a loose, messy bun and tied it up with the hair tie that she had thankfully decided to put on her wrist that morning.

When she looked over at Andy, she was surprised to find hi staring at her. "May I help you, Lieutenant?", she asked, to which he shook his head slowly as he tore his eyes away from her blouse. Was that a peach-colored lace bra he had seen?

"Andy, I need you to turn around and face the other wall", Sharon said as she got to her feet.

"Huh?"

"Turn around and face the other wall".

He realized that she wasn't about to give him a reason, so Andy bit back his sigh and did as she had instructed. As soon as he had turned, Sharon slipped out of her heels and very quickly took her hose off before folding them up and putting them in a net little pile with her shoes. She then sat back down and told Andy that he could turn around again. Andy didn't need to hear her voice to know that she was finished; he had seen the whole thing in the reflection of the elevator door. Perhaps it was rude and improper to stare, but he couldn't help himself. The woman was gorgeous.

The more and more Andi thought about Sharon, the more carried away he got with his thoughts. One lead to another and the next thing he knew, his pants were fitting a little snugger. [i]Shit.[/i] This was bad. He couldn't have a hard-on right next to Sharon; if she noticed, it would be disastrous. He had to get out of the elevator.

Standing suddenly, Andy began pounding on the door. "Hey! Somebody let us out of here!", he yelled. His actions caught Sharon completely off guard and she was on her feet in an instant and pulling him off the door. She could feel his deltoid flexing underneath his shirt, under the touch of her hand, and she could think of nothing but tearing his shirt off and having her way with him. She wasn't sure what was turning her on, but she could think of nothing but Andy Flynn.

He turned to face her as she touched him and their eyes locked. Heart pounding, Sharon broke eye contact as her eyes focused on his lips and how much she desperately wanted to kiss them.Andy only had eyes for Sharon and he leaned in, also caught in the moment. As if someone had flipped a switch, they both lost their inhibitions and finally kissed. It was a passionate, fervent kiss, full of the passion and tension that they had both been feeling for months now. When they finally broke away, it was only to come up for air and then they were in each other's arms, kissing like they were making up for lost time.

Andy's hands moved to Sharon's hair and he removed the hair tie, letting her hair cascade down. He had had fantasy after fantasy about running his fingers through her perfect hair and he would feel himself getting harder at the contact. Moans escaped them both as hands wandered and explored. More buttons came undone under nimble fingers and Andy found himself kissing Sharon's neck and the top of her cleavage. If things went much farther, neither one of them thought they would be able to stop.

Sharon could feel Andy pressed against her thigh and she wanted nothing more than for him to take her and make love to her, to finally quench the thirst that had been building up inside her. It had gone beyond wanting, really; she [i]needed[/i] him. She needed to feel his body next to hers, needed to feel him inside her, filling her and fulfilling her every need. She was like a wild animal, possessed with lust and forgetting everything else.


	3. Chapter 3

They were lost in each other, consumed by desire, and nothing and no one could stop them. Sharon moaned as Andy continued to kiss her, fuller and deeper than anyone had kissed her before. The touch of his hands against her exposed neck made her skin tingle and she responded by running her hands through his luscious salt and pepper hair. Andy moved away from her lips to kiss her neck before settling in on her collar bone. The more he kissed her, he was able to learn that there was a spot on her collar bone that made her shiver with pleasure when he kissed it. Sharon moaned and whispered his name, which only made Andy start to lose control. He unbuttoned what was left of her blouse, exposing her full breasts to him in the lacy each bra before moving a hand to her thigh. Never in a million years would Andy Flynn have guessed that the cold-hearted Sharon Raydor could ignite such passion in him, but here they were.

Just then, there was a jolt as the elevator came back to life, bringing with it its blinding fluorescent lights. At first, neither party realized what had happened and they continued to kiss fervently. It was Sharon who realized it first and pulled away from Andy. "Oh my God!", she exclaimed, bringing her blouse together to cover her chest. She stood there, wide-eyed and shocked, for a split second, before it fully dawned on her that they were moving again. Andy cursed loudly before looking down at the floor in frustration. Sharon quickly buttoned up her blouse again before setting to work on her hair, tossing it first and then checking its reflection in the door. It wasn't quite so easy for Andy to get himself situated; not with his full desire for Sharon throbbing in his pants.

The kisses he had just shared with Sharon were the most meaningful kisses he had shared with anyone in a long, long time. It was no secret to anyone that Andy was somewhat of a horn dog; both he and Louie Provenza prided themselves on their ability to still pick up young, hot, gorgeous women and seducing them. He had a reputation and everyone knew it, everyone including Sharon. As he watched her put herself back together and thus hide the evidence of what had just transpired between them, Andy was angry. Sharon didn't seem like the type of woman who was loose in any sense of the word; the tension between them had been building and building for months now until this stolen moment—but why the silence now as she fiddled with her blouse and her hair? Why wasn't she saying anything? _Maybe because she's just as scared as you are, dumbass_, the voice inside him said. He certainly hadn't expected to make out with Sharon when he had boarded the elevator; he doubted that it had been her master plan as well.

More pressing, literally, was the issue of the bulging erection in his pants. He needed to get rid of it and quickly; judging by the rapidly decreasing numbers on the elevator, they'd be on the first floor in no time. _Uhhh…. Baseball…. Basketball…. Mom… Louie's mom… Brenda… Brenda and Fritz… Tao… Pope… Taylor…_

As soon as Sharon had fixed herself up, she turned to Andy. They had been silent for the last few seconds after their kiss; on Sharon's part, she had been busy making sure that she didn't look like she'd just had a partial romp in the hay with her lieutenant; she wondered, though, what was keeping Andy so quiet. She had never been good at romance or dating or any of those types of things; she and Jack had begun casually dating and then it had become something more, but Sharon had never enjoyed the dating process. Ugh. Dating. Is that what she was dong now with Andy? No, they weren't dating; it was a kiss. Well, more than just a kiss… she was pretty sure that had been his tongue in her mouth and his hands all over her body… and she had moved hers across his body too, through his thick hair, raked her nails across the back of his shirt...

She shook herself out of the moment and tried to focus. Unfortunately, she wasn't having any luck and she didn't have anything planned that she could say. She was going to have to wing it. "Andy- ", she started just as the elevator came to a halt and the door slid open.

"Captain Raydor. Lieutenant Flynn".

_Shit_.

Chief Taylor was waiting for both of them at the bottom of the elevator.

"Are you two all right?"

"Mm. Yes, fine, sir, thank you. Lieutenant Flynn was giving me a hand with some drinks when we got stuck… we're fine", Sharon said in her most professional voice. She was certain she was flushing but she hoped that Taylor would attribute that to the heat from the elevator and the lack of circulating air. Taylor eyed them suspiciously as Andy shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, thankful that he was finally able to present himself in front of the Chief of Police without being embarrassed.

"Uh, Captain? We should… probably get those sodas… they'll be waiting", he said, desperately wanting to get away from Taylor.

"Sodas. Yes. We should. If you'll excuse us, Chief", Sharon said as she headed out of the elevator and headed down the hall in the direction of the break room. Andy followed, keeping a safe distance. Once they had cleared Taylor and walked into the break room, which was thankfully empty, Sharon let out a huge sigh. "That was close", she said to Andy with a smile, not really sure of what else to say. She slid her credit card in the side of the machine and began pulling sodas out of the machine and Andy laughed. "Yeah… a little too close", he said. Sharon laughed nervously and soon they were both laughing.

Neither Sharon nor Andy truly knew how to handle the situation and talk about what had just happened between them; they both wanted to but neither one dared bring it up. She grabbed some drinks in her hand and waited for Andy to do the same before gesturing to the door. "Should we take the stairs?", Andy said with a smile. Sharon stopped within inches of his face before giving him a smile right back. "No… I think we still have some unfinished business to take care of", she said. They needed to talk about what had happened; and if nothing else, Sharon wanted to hear him whisper her name again. Perhaps she could think of a way or two to ensure that that happened.


End file.
